Justice League (film)
Justice League is the fifth film in the DC Extended Universe which is the focus on the formation of the Justice League and their battle against Steppenwolf. Plot Thousands of years ago, Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons attempt to conquer and remake Earth through the combined energies of the Mother Boxes. They are foiled by a unified army that included the Olympian Gods, Amazons, Atlanteans, ancient humans, and Green Lanterns. After repelling Steppenwolf's army, the Mother Boxes are separated and hidden in locations around the world. In the present, the death of Superman triggers the Mother Boxes to activate, resulting in Steppenwolf's return to Earth in an effort to regain favor with his master, Darkseid. Steppenwolf manages to retrieve the Mother Box from Themyscira, prompting Queen Hippolyta to warn her daughter, Diana Prince, of Steppenwolf's return. Diana joins Bruce Wayne in his attempt to unite the other metahumans, with Wayne going after Arthur Curry and Barry Allen, while Diana tries to locate Victor Stone. The two of them fail to persuade Curry and Stone, but manage to recruit Allen onto the team. Stone later joins the group after his father Silas is kidnapped, along with several other S.T.A.R. Labs employees, by Steppenwolf who is looking for the box left with mankind. Meanwhile, Steppenwolf attacks Atlantis to retrieve the second Mother Box, forcing Curry to decide to take action. The team receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon that the Parademons are traveling underground, and conclude that Steppenwolf's army is based in an abandoned facility. Although the group manages to rescue the kidnapped employees, the facility is flooded during combat, which traps the team until Curry helps delay the flood so they can escape. Stone retrieves the last Mother Box, which he had hidden, for the group to analyze. Wayne decides to use the Mother Box to resurrect Superman, not only to help them fight Steppenwolf's army, but also to restore hope in humanity. Prince and Curry are hesitant about the idea, but Wayne forms a secret contingency plan in case Superman returns as a nemesis. Clark Kent's body is exhumed and placed in the incubation waters of the Kryptonian ship alongside the Mother Box, which activates with Allen's help and successfully resurrects Superman. However, Superman's memories have not returned, and he attacks the group after Stone accidentally launches a projectile at him. On the verge of being killed by Superman, Batman enacts his contingency plan: Lois Lane. Superman calms down and leaves with Lois to his family home in Smallville, where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. With the last Mother Box unguarded, Steppenwolf retrieves it with ease. Without Superman to aid them, the remaining five heroes travel to a village in Russia where Steppenwolf plans to unite the boxes once again and reshape the world. The team fight their way through the Parademons to reach Steppenwolf, although they are unable to distract him enough for Stone to separate the boxes. Superman arrives and assists Allen in evacuating the city, as well as Stone in separating the Mother Boxes. The united heroes manage to defeat Steppenwolf, who, overcome with fear, is attacked by his own Parademons, before they all teleport away. In the aftermath of the battle, Wayne and Diana agree on the decision to rebuild Wayne Manor as a base of operations for the team, with additional space for more heroes in the future. Prince steps back into the public spotlight as a hero; Allen manages to acquire a job in Central City's police department; Stone continues to explore and enhance his abilities with his father in S.T.A.R. Labs; Arthur embraces his Atlantean heritage; and Clark resumes his role as Superman. In the mid-credit scene, Superman and The Flash decide to race to see who is the fastest person alive. In the post-credits scene, Lex Luthor has escaped from Arkham Asylum and recruits Slade Wilson to form their own league. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Connie Nielsen as Hippolyta *J.K. Simmons as James Gordon *Ciarán Hinds as Steppenwolf *Joe Morton as Silas Stone *Amber Heard as Mera *Billy Crudup as Henry Allen *Joe Manganiello as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *David Thewlis as Ares *Sergi Constance as Zeus *Aurore Lauzeral as Artemis *Julian Lewis Jones as King Atlan *Kobna Holdbrook-Smith as Crispus Allen *Michael McElhatton as a Bank robber *Lisa Loven Kongsli as Menalippe *Samantha Jo as Euboea *Doutzen Kroes as Venelia *Brooke Ence as Penthesilea *Ann Ogbomo as Philippus *Marc McClure as Ben Sadowsky *Anthony Wise as Howard References to the broader DC Extended Universe *Bruce Wayne/Batman appears. *Clark Kent/Superman appears. *Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman appears. *Arthur Curry/Aquaman appears. *Barry Allen/The Flash appears. *Victor Stone/Cyborg appears. *Alfred Pennyworth appears. *Lois Lane appears. *Hippolyta appears. *Ares appears. *James Gordon is introduced. *Steppenwolf is introduced. *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke is introduced. *Mera is introduced. *Yalan Gur is seen and the Green Lanterns are introduced. *Atlanna is mentioned. *Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin is referenced. *JANUS is seen. This is a reference to the company owned by Charles Sionis, father of Roman Sionis aka Black Mask. *Darkseid is mentioned. *Jonathan Kent is mentioned and seen in a photograph. *Steve Trevor is mentioned. *The Death of Superman is mentioned. *The Kryptonian Ship appears. *Arkham Asylum appears. *ACE Chemicals appears. *Batmobile appears. *Batwing appears. *Flying Fox is introduced. *Knightcrawler is introduced. *Ryan Choi is mentioned. *King Atlan is introduced. Taglines *Unite *Unite the League. *Justice for all. *You Can't Save The World Alone *All in. Production The film was shot in London, Scotland, Los Angeles and in Djúpavík in the Westfjords of Iceland. Gallery File:Justice League 01.jpg File:Justice League 02.jpg File:Justice League 03.jpg File:Justice League 04.jpg File:Justice League 05.jpg File:Justice League 06.jpg File:Justice League 07.jpg JL Batman.jpg Commissioner Gordon DCEU.jpg JL Arthur Curry.jpg JL Mera.jpg Wonder-Woman-Justice-League.jpg Flash, Batman and Wonder Woman.jpg Batman JL lookup.jpg Barry at his Headquarters.jpg JL Deathstroke.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art United_Six_Leaguers.JPG Justice_Team.JPG Justice_League_Concept_Art.jpg Justice_League_Team_Concept_Art.jpg Justice-league-logo-2.jpg JusticeLeague_unite.JPG Justice League promo poster.jpg Justice League League Up banner.jpg Justice League Cast.jpg Gary-Clark-Jr-Come-Together.jpg Flash, Batman and Wonder Woman.jpg Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash and Aquaman.jpg Aquaman,_Wonder_Woman_and_Cyborg.jpg Justice League - logo - August 11 2016.jpg 1500x500.jpg Justice-league-batmobile.jpg Logo superman.jpg Logo batman.jpg Logo wonderwoman.jpg Logo flash.jpg Logo aquaman.jpg Logo cyborg.jpg Justice-League-teaser-poster.jpg Justice_League_Aqauman_character_poster.jpg Batman_Justice_League-characterposter.jpg Justice League Flash character poster.jpg Wonder-Woman-Justice-League-Poster-1.jpg Team_united_Justice_League.jpg Justice-league-logo-1.jpg Justice League - Set - Aquaman - August 12 2016.jpg Justice League - Black Superman costume - Sneak Peak - August 15 2016.jpg Justice League - Set - Cyborg - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Justice League - Set - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Mera_Sketch.jpg Mera_Concept_Art.JPG Justice League Poster-1.jpg UTL_Justice_League_Poster.jpg Justice_League_Join_the_League_promo.jpg League_of_five.jpg JusticeLeague-lineup.png Ben-Affleck-Batman-Justice-League-portrait.jpg Justice-League-character-banner-Batman.jpg Justice-League-character-banner-Wonder-Woman.jpg Justice-League-character-banner-Aquaman.jpg Justice-League-character-banner-The-Flash.jpg Justice-League-character-banner-Cyborg.jpg wonder-woman-justice-league.jpg Justice League team banner.jpg justice-league-banner-with-superman.jpg Justice-League-Superman 1.jpg Justice-League-Superman 2.jpg Txtd_Single_Line_Title_Treatment_JSTLG.jpg Txtd_Stacked_W_Logo_Title_Treatment_JSTLG.jpg JL Colored Posters 01.jpg JL Colored Posters 02.jpg JL Colored Posters 03.jpg JL Colored Posters 04.jpg JL Colored Posters 05.jpg Justice_League_Day_comic.jpg EMP_NOV17_NewsstandCover.jpg EMP_NOV17_ComicCover.jpg GQ_Batman_cover.jpg SciFiNow_Justice_League_cover.jpg Justice League All In Poster 01.jpg Justice League All In Poster 02.jpg Justice League All In Poster 03.jpg Justice League All In Poster 04.jpg Justice League All In Poster 05.jpg JL_ATT_NY_Mini_toTrim.jpg JL_ATT_NY_Mini_toTrim_Batman.jpg JL_ATT_NY_Mini_toTrim_Wonder_Woman.jpg JL_ATT_NY_Mini_toTrim_The_Flash.jpg JL_ATT_NY_Mini_toTrim_Cyborg.jpg Justice-League-Ben-Affleck-Batman-Gal-Gadot-Wonder-Woman.jpg justice-league-empire-0.jpg justice-league-empire-1.jpg justice-league-empire-2.jpg justice-league-empire-3.jpg justice-league-empire-4.jpg justice-league-empire-5.jpg justice-league-empire-6.jpg justice-league-empire-9.jpg Justice-League-Poster-UK.jpg JusticeLeague-IMAX-poster-1.jpg Justice-League-poster-Fandango.jpeg Justice League IMAX poster.jpg Justice League poster with Superman.jpg Justice League international poster with Superman.jpg Blu Ray Magazine Justice League Batman cover.jpg Blu Ray Magazine Justice League Wonder Woman cover.jpg Blu Ray Magazine Justice League Aquaman cover.jpg Blu Ray Magazine Justice League The Flash cover.jpg Blu Ray Magazine Justice League Cyborg cover.jpg Cine Premiere Justice League cover.jpg Justice League Digital HD.jpg Videos DC's Legends of Tomorrow Their Time Is Now Promo (HD) Special DC Films Presents Dawn of the Justice League Trailer The CW Special Dawn of the Justice League Geoff Johns and Kevin Smith Trailer 2016 CW HD AQUAMAN - JUSTICE LEAGUE PART ONE Featurette - Featurette (2017) DC Superhero Movie HD Justice League Special Comic-Con Footage JUSTICE LEAGUE - Official Trailer 1 Justice League - Comic-Con Sneak Peek HD Justice League - New Trailer Sunday JUSTICE LEAGUE - Official Heroes Trailer JUSTICE LEAGUE Assemble At Comic Con - Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, Jason Momoa, Ezra Miller, Ray Fisher JUSTICE LEAGUE - Behind the Scenes Footage (2017) Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot DC Movie HD Members of the Justice League Unbox Their Mattel Multiverse Action Figures Justice League x Mercedes-Benz Commercial – "Hard to Resist" Justice League & Gillette The Best a Super Hero Can Get Justice League Exclusive First Look by AT&T Justice League Making-of – with the E-Class Cabriolet & Vision Gran Turismo UNITE THE LEAGUE – AQUAMAN UNITE THE LEAGUE – BATMAN UNITE THE LEAGUE – THE FLASH UNITE THE LEAGUE - WONDER WOMAN UNITE THE LEAGUE - CYBORG Justice League - Casting Aquaman Justice League - Casting Cyborg Justice League - Casting Wonder Woman Justice League - Casting Batman Justice League - Casting The Flash Justice League - Moments Justice League - Ezra & Ray Justice League - Coming Justice League - Friends Justice League - The Team Justice League - Mind Event Aquaman Exclusive First Look by AT&T The Flash Exclusive First Look by AT&T Cyborg Exclusive First Look by AT&T Wonder Woman Exclusive First Look by AT&T Batman Exclusive First Look by AT&T Film Clip Rescue JSTLG Film Clip Im Building An Alliance JSTLG Film Clip Im Building A Team JSTLG Film Clip Ive Never Done Battle JSTLG Film Clip How Many Of You Are There JSTLG Film Clip ILL Take It From Here JSTLG Film Clip The World Needs Superman JSTLG Justice League - Hero's Theme - Danny Elfman (official video) Gary Clark Jr - Come Together (Official Audio) Gary Clark Jr - Come Together (In The Studio) Gary Clark Jr - Come Together (Behind The Scenes w Justice League) Gary Clark Jr - Come Together (Official Music Video) JUSTICE LEAGUE Danny Elfman Talks Batman & Superman Themes JUSTICE LEAGUE HOME ENTERTAINMENT - ANNOUNCE JUSTICE LEAGUE - SXSW References External links *Justice League on IMDB Category:Justice League Films Category:Justice League (film) Category:DC Extended Universe